


here are where the wings go

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mark I Glory Days, Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2014, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If twins are the basis for compatibility, then brothers must be the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here are where the wings go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/gifts).



> Because my secret santa recipient was open to it being heavily implied, poly, incest, or incestuous polyamory. It was pretty much obvious which I was going to write.

The first time they see everyone else, it’s hard not to think of all of them as a militant United Nations.

And if this isn’t pulling out the big guns, Trevin Gage isn’t sure what is.

(He hasn’t considered the possibility that he is wrong only because he hasn’t seen the scraps of a Mark I prototype being built on the other side of the island. These are the big guns if only because he hasn’t seen the pons system or the massive missiles that _Brawler Yukon_ will have on its back come launch day.)

All of them might be from different sectors of the military but it takes very little to see that they are their teams’ best and brightest. And while they may have all seen a war of their own, this is not one on a scale they can imagine. Trevin takes a seat, and without looking, he can already feel the reassuring press of Bruce’s thigh against his own when he sits down too.

They don’t call it drift compatibility, they call themselves twins, and it comes with the territory.

It’s biology, it’s innate, and it’s very much instinctual too when Bruce takes the right, Trevin takes the left, and the two of them are settling right where they need to be.

Right where it’s just the two of them together at the front lines of this war to come.

Neither one of them knows what the Jaeger Program will ask of them but they figure it can’t be any worse than what the world’s been through.

What it's going to go through.

 

At the start of it all, there is no Jaeger Academy. There isn’t even a complete Jaeger standing.

At the start of it all, there is only the Pan Pacific Defense Corps being established with their first set of pilot candidates in the middle of an Alaskan December.

 

The Gage twins don’t meet the Hansen brothers so much as they meet Charles Hansen first.

The two of them are heading towards their temporary quarters, turning the corner when they see him. The first time Trevin and Bruce meet Charles Hansen, he is eleven years old, shorter than he wants to be and wrapped up in layers upon layers and still feels cold.

For California boys like themselves, even being in the Navy SEALs haven’t conditioned them to get used to the coldest place the United States’ got to offer. Trevin doesn’t need Bruce to say it but at his nod, they both agree that it isn’t the cold getting to their head. Because that really is a child standing before them.

Holding out a hand in invitation, Bruce introduces himself. And the mittened hand extending out to take his in a shake has Trevin grinning just behind him.

“…The name’s Chuck,” comes the muffled reply from where the kid has a better half of his face buried in a scarf.

“That’s my brother, Trev—”

“ _Chuck_!”

The three of them don’t startle but it comes close.

There are two men coming down the hallway, one walking faster than the other, one fuming and the other trailing behind at a leisurely pace, but the both of them just as bundled up. Even through all the layers, the twins recognize military down to the bone.

Glancing towards Chuck, he just looks like he’s seen this all his life.

“I would apologize for my brother and the sprog but they’re never not like this.”

His name is Scott Hansen, and like his brother, he is a pilot of the Royal Australian Air Force recruited for the Program. And when he grins, he looks like he could just about wreck you in between the sheets. Neither of the Gages need to have this conversation out loud, and if the way Scott Hansen drags his gaze across them in their fatigues is any indication at all, he isn't exactly one for conversation either.

Beside him, there is Scott’s brother sounding like he could be a drill sergeant.

“What did I say about leaving without telling me first?”

“Don’t.”

“You hear what you’re telling me, right?”

“Not deaf, _dad_.”

All the while, Chuck just sounds like a petulant child that’s heard this enough times to not change a single thing. Trevin smiles and introduces themselves as he takes in Scott, Hercules, and the kid called Chuck who still hasn’t stopped glaring at his father. And for two brothers who don’t even look much alike, Trevin can’t help but think they could most definitely pass for twins with the way they are bundled up, and huddling close.

“Central heating doesn’t seem to include our quarters,” Herc explains when he catches the Americans looking at their layers upon layers. The fact that he sounds completely different, a touch of exasperation giving way to something much warmer, it's like a breaking fever, and both Bruce and Trevin want to extend their invitation to him too.

“And I thought it’s just ‘cause you’re Australians.”

“Sorry to disappoint, mate,” They can barely make out the shrug beneath all the clothes but the widening grin on Scott’s face says it all, “It snows in Australia too.”

 

The result of four Kaiju attacks and more than hundreds of thousands dead or dying from the Blue is camaraderie. The result is international cooperation. The result is a temporary truce.

And the launch of _Brawler Yukon_ only solidifies that when Dr. Caitlin Lightcap pilots the Jaeger with Sergio D’onofrio, the two of them building a neural bridge between their minds to keep a single machine in a fighting stance.

 

Trevin and Bruce are landing hits, one for one, and Herc and Scott are trying to do the same on the other mat.

This is before the Kwoon and hanbō trials. This is before the establishment of the Jaeger Academy with its structured eight weeks trimesters. This is where they have military boys and girls doing what is engrained in their bones from years and years of fighting for their countries.

Navy SEALs of the United States next to fighter pilots from the RAAF.

It is hand-to-hand combat with their best and brightest.

This is Herc fighting Scott like they’re both in a downtown bar with broken glass crunching beneath their boots and a cheering crowd of their crew bringing their adrenaline to a spike.

This is the equivalent of Trevin and Bruce turning the barrel of their guns on each other. When Trevin hits the mats, Bruce falls with him, and when his arm is being twisted back, Trevin is already bucking Bruce's weight to turn the situation around.

“I’m beat."

Scott makes his announcement from where Herc has thrown him over his shoulder, still on his ass and waiting for his brother to pull him up. Unlike the twins who is still keeping score, they lost count after Herc's fifth swing, his fists colliding with everything but Scott’s defences.

They move off the mats for the pair from Russia to take over. And these two are something of a mystery too. No one except for maybe Dr. Lightcap knows which is Sasha and which is Aleksis or whether they are siblings or married. Rumors have it they used to be prison guards. What they know for sure is that they don't have the same military background as everyone else does. What they know is that the Kaidonovskys are also the only pair who can stay on these mats as long as the twins.

Scott drops an arm across Herc's shoulders as they stand to the side to watch the matches still happening.

"They're _something_."

And Herc hardly needs to turn his head to see where his brother's gaze lands. Bruce and Trevin Gage fight a good fight, they have been going for much longer even though they have started at the same time as the Hansens. But while Scott keeps hitting where he isn't supposed to and Herc turns his stance from fight to brawl, the twins maintain a balance. An offence coupled with a defence that doesn't hurt either one of them whereas the Hansens just end up with an increasing amount of slip ups.

"That's putting it lightly." Herc retorts even though he imagines Scott to be watching the Gages for a reason completely different to his own. But he isn't about to say Scott's wrong on that front either, not when Trevin's got Bruce on his back and pinned against the mats. And it might be for a moment but it's really enough to see the way Trevin keeps Bruce down just to be the one hitting the mats in the next second, the score evening out one for one again.

Herc twists his water bottle open for a drink and doesn't look away from the Gages' fight until Scott is touching a finger down on where he's landed a kick.

"You're going to bruise spectacularly, 'Le."

"No thanks to you," And Herc might be scowling but he has his brother close despite the sweat and the cling of their tank tops on their skin. He also lets go easily enough when Scott reaches for his water.

Basic training they know, physicals they have done before, but that is not what Dr. Lightcap is looking for when she is standing off to the side.

What she is looking for is something she calls drift compatibility, and it seems that the Gage twins have it in spades.

 

The result of their war efforts is their military boys and girls playing nice in a series of trial and error.

And if there is anything Scott Hansen knows, it’s playing nice.

 

Sitting down in the mess hall, Bruce and Trevin are faced with Scott across from them.

He is biting down on a wedge of potato speared on a fork, one hand holding up his chin as he chews, not looking one bit like he’s been through the same grinder they’ve just been through.

Trevin can still feel the residue gel Caitlin’s been using to test sensory reception on his skin, and he reckons Bruce isn’t much better when he’s been sitting in the opposite chair having that same gel applied to his skin. Their data being compiled on the monitors set up in the lab, their data being compared to the Hansens in the lab next door as they did the same.

Because if twins are the basis for compatibility, brothers must be the next best thing is what she tells them when she is preparing a squid cap to monitor Bruce’s neural activity.

“So, how do I tell the two of you apart?”

“You don’t.”

The twins don’t know where Hercules is but they imagine he can’t be far off. They may not have known the Hansens for a long time but they have never seen them without the other just a few paces off.

“That’s inconvenient.”

Bruce hums faintly from next to him, and it is Trevin who grins between a bite of buttered bread. “It’s not like you’ll get one of us alone.”

“Not even…” Scott trails off, making his intentions clear without ever saying the word with his eyes bright and that fork caught between his teeth.

Trevin glances to his right, catches the slight tilt of Bruce’s mouth, and he is not being presumptuous when he replies for the both of them.

“Not even.”

Scott deliberately doesn’t let his grin turn lewd.

 

With four cities along the Pacific Ocean in ruins, they have lost enough and they are going to lose some more.

But what they have now is something they’ve never had before.

 

Their first drift has them throwing up in buckets placed right by their simulation rigs. Their second drift leaves them with headaches that have them spending the night in the med bay instead of their bunks.

But each time, they are giving the good doctor the strongest neural handshake she’s seen among all the pairs and there is something to be said about their pain.

(There is also something to be said about what everyone else might be going through if this is the least of what the drift’s capable of.)

With relay gel still on their skin, the Gages find the Hansen brothers in the communal showers. And there is no mistake as to what Hercules and Scott are for each other.

Neither one of them are on their knees but the pull of breath from between Herc's teeth is clear, and the soft groan he lets out on his exhale is just that too. Scott's hand is hidden by their bodies, bare and wet with the shower head still running water down their backs. But the motion of his hand and the rock of his hips against his brother's leave little to the imagination when he has his head tilted down, biting kisses over skin they all know their circuitry suits will hide.

“Careful, Hansen, might want to lock the door next time.”

The fact that Scott doesn’t let his older brother startle back is all the indication they need.

“Thought I told you to, Scotty.”

And it is that simple hiss coming from Herc in place of another guttural moan that tells them everything else they could wonder about.

This is Scott Hansen fulfilling that promise he’s made to the twins when he first meets them, smiling that smile like he can’t wait to have them in his bed. This is Trevin and Bruce walking the walk when they said _yes_ over dinner, smiling a smile of their own when they tell him it’s either both or none at all. This is also Scott Hansen asking for his brother’s permission without the actual words when Scott just drags his hand up along his brother’s cock with the practiced ease of a man that has known this for far longer than that of what the drift's capable of, murmuring _my bad_ loud enough for all four of them to hear the sarcasm in every syllable.

Trevin surprises them when he lets out a snort, followed by Bruce padding towards the door to flick the lousy lock in place.

And really, this is just _yes_ being repeated once more.

Bruce doesn’t crowd Hercules back against the cool tiles, he lets him come to him. He holds out a hand and sighs his name lightly when he is close enough to touch. Scott, on the other hand, just presses Trevin back against the walls, opening his mouth to his in a sounded kiss that is more tongue than lips.

There is the fall of water against their skin marred with scars from a different war, one of a very different past.

There is the drag of his hands over them, fingertips over the raised lines and the skin in between already marked for the future.

 

None of them foresee what they will become in a future much worse than what it is now.

None of them will see beyond fighting back for what is already lost.

 

It is Bruce who opens the door when Herc comes knocking, and the man looks like he’s been through the grinder all by himself. He comes in, and without the sight of Scott following with half a step between them, Bruce closes the door behind him.

“You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet.”

“Tough day?” Herc offers in response, smile pulling tight across his face.

“More like a tough week for us, and a couple of tough months for you.” Trevin corrects him from where he is lying on the bottom bunk with Chuck sound asleep next to him. It's a narrow bed but Chuck's not such a big kid and Trevin's always been able to make do.

“Thanks for watching Chuck." Herc tells them but the twins never have any of it, and with how taken Chuck's been to them, Herc and Scott don't ask anyone else to babysit for them. "Scotty’s feeling the brunt of the drift run, the docs are keepin' him overnight.”

Bruce pushes him bodily into an overused two seater. When he follows, Herc doesn’t move, just sinks against the solid weight of Bruce’s body settling down next to his own. It’s a comfort he doesn’t allow his brother to give him, it’s comfort since—

“…Chuck wants me to get the ones that got his mum.”

All of them are reckless, and all of them have just the reasons to be exactly that. While all of them have family, none of them have children. Just the thought that the fourth attack has been Sydney really says everything that needs to be said.

The way Herc’s mouth turns up in the corners when he looks to his son, well.

“This is the only way I know how.”

 

At the start of it all, there is no Jaeger Academy.

These are just the proving grounds of what the Pan Pacific Defense Corps will become and these are the militant personnel before they are made Jaeger pilots.

At the start of it, they are just it.

 

 

Bonus:

When the Australian Government makes the decision to fund the first Mark V, their only criteria is that the PPDC bring in their Aussie pilot, Hercules Hansen, to protect their golden coast.

Hercules makes his own demands.

One, that his co-pilot be of his own choosing, and two, that the Jaeger will be made to specifications he gives them.

It becomes the fastest, lightest Jaeger made.

It is also the only one to bring back the angel wings since _Romeo Blue_.

Hercules isn’t a sentimental man, he is a realistic one. He imagines that by the end of it, when the day comes that _Striker Eureka_ goes off to Oblivion Bay, the two Jaegers can stand like twins once more in silhouette.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits of 'Le goes to [SublimeDiscordance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance) as always :))


End file.
